Ecliptica
by Gray Color
Summary: En el peor de los casos  EDITADO ... 3 Drabbles...Kanda, Allen y Lavi tienen un futuro oscuro...


**Replica**

_I'm home again, I won the war_

_And now I am __behind the door..._

_[...]_

_Remember me, before the war_

_I'm the man who lived next door, long ago..._

Casi había perdido la fe. Pero con todas las fuerzas que su obstinada voluntad le permitían, se aferró a la esperanza, tan delgada como la hebra de un cabello, de que algún día /la/ encontraría.

Aquel lugar, curiosamente estaba lleno de flores de loto. Creciendo desde lo profundo del lodo hasta asomarse por encima de las aguas cristalinas, irguiéndose orgullosas, para alcanzar el sol.

Y ahí estaba ella. Desde donde Kanda la observaba no distinguía su rostro, no sabía como, pero estaba seguro de que era ella.

Agitado, su corazón latía de frenética emoción. Corrió desesperado sin pensar en lo que le diría, si ella lo comprendería, si todavía le amaría.

Con su mano, Kanda tocó el hombro de la mujer que contemplaba tranquilamente aquel paraje.

Ella se giró y lo miró con desconcierto. El tiempo transcurrió en ella, ha envejecido, ha encanecido, ha olvidado...

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le dijo con /su/ voz, aquella voz seguía siendo la misma que en momentos atormentaba al exorcista. Sonaba más dulce y melodiosa de lo que recordaba, pero llena de indiferencia hacía el hombre frente a ella.

Como es que Kanda esperaba que aún lo esperará, que guardara en su corazón sentimientos de amor por alguien que no cumplió su promesa. Pero lo estaba haciendo ¿no? Justo en ese momento estaban viendo los lotos florecer.

Pero él no es el hombre que ella conoció. El hombre que amaba había, muerto hace mucho tiempo. Tanto tiempo que la herida que dejó en /su/ corazón ya había sanado. Y Kanda, de pronto, había alcanzado este entendimiento.

Lo que ella veía era una replica. Una replica idéntica en esencia, pero diferente a lo que alguna vez fue.

-Disculpe, la he confundido- Kanda se dio media vuelta, ocultando su rostro y las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Y huyó del lugar.

Sin embargo, solo un segundo bastó para que su profana existencia fuera redimida. Pues al final, la encontró antes de que el último pétalo cayera...

**My l****and**

_I'm here to prove you're wrong_

_I'm accussed for something i live for._

_[...]_

_Keep in mind what you have heard today_

_You might find that you are not so brave_

_Are you man enough carrying the load all alone_

_When others have your own_

-¿Qué estas mirando?- se preguntaba a sí mismo. O tal vez a ese otro que vivía dentro de él.

Cada vez que se miraba al espejo descubría en si mismo, un rasgo diferente. Un día sus ojos, otro día su cabello. Los más, sus labios.

Aquellos labios delgados y sonrosados de Allen Walker, que se curveaban en una sonrisa amable, ahora se mostraban burlones.

-Yo soy Allen Walker- le dijo a su reflejo.

-Estoy aquí para probarte lo contrario- respondió el bufón a Allen. Y con toda su furia concentrada en un puño, Allen resquebrajó el espejo, librándose así de la imagen del Catorceavo Noe. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de conservar el territorio que le pertenecía y que lentamente era invadido por un extraño.

-No eres tan fuerte- resonaron las múltiples carcajadas del hombre del espejo, en cada uno de los fragmentos de cristal regados por el suelo.

Allen cubrió los oídos, negándose a escuchar una palabra más. Cerró los ojos y pensó en todo aquello que amaba y por lo cual peleaba.

-¿Eres suficiente hombre para llevar toda esta carga tu solo?- se preguntó Allen a si mismo.

O eso fue lo que /él/ creyó...

**Kingdom for a ****Heart**

_I'd give it all for a heart_

_if I was a King I would give away my kingdom_

_Treasures and crowns wouldn't mean a thing_

_If I only had a heart, if I only had a heart..._

La orden se desmorona. Muchos han perdido la fe. Aquí ya no hay nada que ver.

El futuro de la Orden Oscura es tan incierto desde que Allen se fue. Ni siquiera Hevlaska, puede asegurar que la profecía del destructor del tiempo, ahora se vaya a cumplir.

Por eso Bookman se lo ha dicho. Lavi tiene que hacer sus últimos registros como aliado en esta guerra y luego entre las sombras, desaparecer. Abandonar el lugar que por un par de años fue su hogar.

Pero sin duda, lo más duro es abandonar a sus amigos en momentos tan difíciles. No tiene otra opción, esa es su obligación como sucesor de Bookman.

-Un Bookman no tiene corazón, es solo un observador imparcial.- El viejo se ha hartado de repetirlo.

Y el pelirrojo lo entiende y por eso deja su corazón en aquel lugar, cerca de quienes lo quisieron como amigo, cerca de todos aquellos a los que el amó con todas sus fuerzas y quienes lo recordaran como lo que fue:

Lavi.

Lo que no daría por volver...

-0-0-

_En El Peor De Los Casos..._Ahora titulado _Ecliptica, _trata la idea de que el sufrimiento de Allen y Kanda fuera totalmente inutil y no pudieran cumplir sus deseos...El resto queda a su consideración. Ahora agregando a Lavi

Hi‼...La persona mas ociosa del mundo ha vuelto con sus traumas...Jeje, escribí estos dos drabbles un día que andaba 1/2 depre y me puse a ver X-1999 (x alguna razón ver a Sei-chan morirse me anima)...

-Replica, My Land & Kingdom for a Heart by Sonata Arctica-


End file.
